1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro connector assembly for link with a remote micro coaxial cable, and particularity to a micro connector assembly for electrical and mechanical contact with an external mating connector.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional micro connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,369 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-055243, a plurality of conductive cores of a flat cable are respectively fitted into several notches defined inside a main body of the connector. An elongated contact bar composed of an insulating material is then placed inside a groove of the main body defined perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of each notch thereby locating above the conductive cores in perpendicular relationship. Eventually, an insulative cover is restrainedly attached above the main body to press down the conductive cores via the contact bar. Thus, the conductive cores each relatively deflects down a spring contact arm of one of the contacts in a main body of the connector thereby establishing electrical connection between the cable and the contacts.
However, such a said connector has poor mechanical connection with the cable because of the absence of an efficient horizontal retention means to prevent the separation of the cable from connector or the conductive cores of the cable from cable after action of an excessive withdrawing force thereon. Furthermore, during the process of the moveable installation of the cover within the main body, a permanent deformation may happen in either of the spring contact arms due to improper operation. The minimized dimension and flexibility of the conductive cores will increase difficulty and inconvenience of the assembly with the corresponding notches of the main body or the poor engagement with the contact arm under the absence of an orientation means thereon.
Another conventional design on the micro type connector like Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 10-321314 and 10-255921 introduces that a cable holder of the connector defines a row of U-shaped grooves at a front end for reception of the corresponding conductive cores of the coaxial cable therein. When the grooves of the cable holder are respectively fitted and inserted between a tuning fork type tips of the corresponding contact, the upper and lower side tips of the contacts are brought to press down the conductive cores on one side/reversed sides of the U-shaped grooves. However, the fork type tips of the contact or the conductive cores are easily damaged or permanently deformed due to tight fit therebetween resulting from restriction of a housing where the contacts are received. The tight fit is still insufficient to firmly retain the cable holder with the housing, especially in exercise of an excessive full force on the cable.